


It's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon

by klainebabygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheryl is the Rain, Liam is the Clouds, Louis and Harry are the sun and moon, M/M, Niall is the Wind, Ok this is weird but essentially, Zayn is the Stars, harry is the moon, like legit, louis is the sun, the other boys are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebabygirl/pseuds/klainebabygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, the Sun fell in love with the Moon.</p><p> (I don't really know how to describe this, besides Louis is the Sun, Harry's the Moon, they fall in love?? Lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this but I like it.
> 
> Title from Panic! At The Disco's song "Nine In The Afternoon." I do not own this song, any subsidiary in any part of it, or claim to.  
> Credits for "Harry's song" to Royal Tailor from their song "Remain." I do not own this song, any subsidiary in any part of it, or claim to. Yada yada yada lmao.  
> The idea for the fanfic is entirely mine. Do not copy it or post it anywhere without my permission and my copyright.

Louis looked down on another day, brightened by his warmth. He smiled happily, seeing some small children splash about in ocean water by one of his beaches, and others tanning, or doing other outside sports things they do when it's a lovely day.  
Louis could see everything, or at least half of everything; anything his light was touching, he could see.  
The other half of the world, which he couldn't see at the moment, was being shone on by the Moon.  
The beautiful Moon.    
Louis loved to look at him, as they rotated around other planets, taking care of the people on the Earth. Sometimes he was brighter, and a full circle, and other times he was hardly bright at all. But he was always perfect.   
Louis had never been courageous enough to try to talk to him. And sometimes, just as Louis would decide to try to yell to the Moon, Niall, the Wind, would casually blow over Liam, the fluffy Clouds, to cover him up so he would miss his chance to talk to the Moon.   
They said they were only protecting Louis because the Moon wasn't consequential enough to distract Louis so much from his very, very important job of keeping the Earth bright and warm, but Louis didn't believe the Wind and Clouds. He knew the Moon was important, and he really wanted to talk to him, and know his name. Louis wanted to know why he would be smaller and larger, brighter and dimmer. Louis wanted to know the _name_ of the Moon. Like he, Liam, and Niall all had names, Louis knew the Moon did too.   
  
There were times when Louis could briefly see the Moon talking to the Stars, and that made him sad, because they seemed to be his only friend.   
  
The Rain, Cheryl, told Louis one gloomy day while Louis was hidden behind Liam that the Stars were named Zayn, which Louis thought was a fitting name for the Stars because it was very pretty.   
Cheryl liked to talk to Louis, because she thought he was fun to be around. She told him that she liked talking to the Moon too, and that when he was to be covered by Clouds or Rain, he'd sing, or speak poems to the Stars because he missed being able to see the Earth at night.  
   
Cheryl said the Moon was named Harry.  
_Harry_.  
  
Louis wanted to hear Harry sing, wanted to talk with him so much.   
Night after night beside day after day, Louis would shine on the blue and green Earth while Harry shadowed the dark, and every time Louis wanted to reach out, Niall and Liam would cover one of them up.   
Soon Louis became so sick of the Clouds and Wind that he became very angry, and made the day very hot. Liam couldn't go near him or else he'd evaporate, so Louis decided that that was how he could talk to Harry.   
Keeping up his very high temperature, Louis yelled across the Earth to the Moon, who looked sad, as usual. Louis thought he was sad because he never got to see many of the people awake or living their lives like Louis did.   
  
"Harry! Moon!" Louis called out.   
  
Harry looked startled when his name was called. Looking sleepily over to Louis, Harry answered, "Sun? How do you know my name?"   
  
"The Rain told me. I've wanted to talk to you for so long; I'm Louis."   
  
Harry smiled shyly. "I've wanted to speak to you as well, but I couldn't because the Wind and Clouds told me not to."  
  
Louis made a side note to throttle those two for their blasted interference later. For now, he wanted to talk.   
  
"I have so much to ask you!" Louis called excitedly. And ask he did.   
The Sun and Moon continued talking for hours and hours, days and days. The Moon was still to scared to sing his songs for Louis, but he did try to introduce him to Zayn.   
Zayn didn't really like to talk much. He said he was a very busy Being. Louis understood that; he had to keep all of his small and large Stars in order, or else they'd fall, and Zayn would never get to see them again.   
  
Eventually, Louis realized that he'd been causing a drought on Earth from being to hot all the time. Rain hadn't been able to fall. Louis felt bad, and said goodbye to Harry for a while, even though he didn't want to  
.  
Liam and Niall were very mad when Louis finally allowed them to come back. "Do you realize what you could've done to Earth?" Liam yelled. "You've been keeping me and Cheryl from our jobs. Clouds and Rain at night is not the same as what it does in the day."  
  
Louis apologized. "I'm sorry Liam, but the Moon is so fun to talk to! And you've been keeping me from him. How could you? Harry should be our friend too. We're all in the same Galaxy, after all."  
  
Liam and Niall simply went away from Louis. They didn't want to talk.   
  
Smiling sadly over at Harry, Louis called softly, "I'm sorry they aren't very nice."   
Harry nodded understandingly. "I understand, Louis. We all have our jobs to do. Yours and mine aren't very closely tied. And Louis? I won't see you for a bit. It's time for me to disappear for three nights. It's part of my phases, that I explained to you, remember? Why I go small and large?"  
  
Louis understood, but he didn't like it. "I'll miss you, Harry. It will be dark without you."   
  
"I'll sing for you when I come back, I promise," Harry vowed, as he faded away to nothing.  
  
~  
  
Louis was talking to Liam and shining down on the Earth -though not as bright at usual; he missed the Moon- when Harry finally returned. "Hello, Louis! I've missed you. Three days seemed like forever now that I have a friend who I miss," the now-full and glorious Moon called from the night.  
  
Louis began shining and smiling brightly. Liam huffed away unhappily to help Cheryl and Niall create a hurricane in Florida.   
  
"Oh, Harry! I've missed you so much too, it hasn't been the same to light the day with no one to light the night."  
  
Harry simply smiled. "I'm ready to sing for you, Louis."  
  
Louis settled in to listen as Harry began his simple but ever so wonderful song.  


* * *

_"The sky could fall_  
The ground could shake  
The stars burn out   
**_And seasons change_ **  
_Time will pass  
_ _My beauty will fade_   
**But my love for you will always remain."**

* * *

 Louis cheered when Harry was finished Harry's voice was mellow and deep, scratchy and haunting. Louis loved it. Harry would have to sing for him again. Louis thought the nighttime was very lucky to have someone as wonderful as Harry to sing them to sleep.   
  
"No one ever really listened to me sing before, besides the Rain. Thank you."   
  
Louis smiled. "You'll have to do it again sometime. You have the loveliest voice I've ever heard, Harry."  
Harry blushed. "That means so much to me. It makes me want to keep shining. You're the only reason I shine anyway, you know." Harry suddenly stated matter-of-factually.  
"I'm only ever glowing at all because I'm reflecting your light."    
  
Louis' eyes widened. "But that doesn't mean you aren't still beautiful."  
  
"I'd be nothing without you. And all these years, you never even knew. You never even knew how much the night depended on you as well as the day. You're so important, Louis," Harry was practically glowing with affection. "And we all lo-like you so much," he finished, faltering a bit.   
  
Louis softly glanced at Harry. "I love you too, Harry. Even though you're too scared to say it, and even though we only really just met. You're the most wonderful planet I"ve ever been able to talk to. Everybody else is so far away, or angry all the time," Louis was blushing as well by the time he finished.   
  
Harry was glowing brighter than usual as he listened to Louis' praise. "I wish I could touch you, Louis. I wish i could show you how much I love you, like all the humans do."  
  
Louis nodded. "I wish that too. I feel like I'm too far away from you." 

  
And so, Louis and Harry continued to bathe earth in light, always speaking to one another, always happy. The Wind, Rain, and Clouds we're very sick of how sweet they were to one another.   
One day, they huddled together over a corner of Australia to talk about how they could break the relationship apart.   
  
Louis being happy all the time -and therefore blazing hot- was wreaking havoc on the ice caps. The humans were calling it Global Warming.  
  
Harry quit going on his cycles because he didn't want to be away from Louis, so ocean tides were off, and that was causing Liam, Niall, and Cheryl to be angry and cause storms.  
  
"I think we should just tell Zayn to get a hold on Harry somehow," said Liam. Niall huffed out a gusty sigh. "What's he supposed to do about it? Shine brighter and blind Harry? What good would that do?"  
Cheryl pushed through with a blast of hale balls. "Shush and listen to me. I have a plan. We can simply lie to one of them, and say that the other doesn't like them anymore."   
Cheryl felt bad about making the Sun and Moon upset, but that was just the way it had to be.   
  
Liam and Niall agreed. "I should also work on keeping Harry as covered as possible, so Louis can't see him," Liam remarked.   
  
They decided that they would put their plan in action, and began immediately.  
  
Liam flounced over to sit smack in front of Louis, far enough away that he wouldn't become evaporated, refusing to talk to Louis or tell him what he was doing.   
  
"No! You're blocking Harry! We can't talk over your wall!" Louis protested.   
Liam simply shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
Meanwhile Niall and Cheryl went to deliver the spun lie to Harry.   
  
"Harry, I know this might be hard for you, but Louis says he doesn't and can't be friends with you anymore, because he's too distracted by you. He's asked Liam to keep clouds between you two so he can focus again. Louis says that. . . he never wants to speak to you again," Cheryl finished.   
  
Harry broke into wracking sobs. "No no no no, Louis wouldn't say that, he loves me, he'd never leave me alone again. Why would he, why?" Harry was crying harder than he'd ever cried before.  
  
Niall dried his tears as best he could. "I don't know Harry. Sorry. We've got to go now." And with that, Cheryl and Niall ran away as fast as possible, leaving Harry once again alone. Except now, now that Harry had had a taste of true friendship, and compassion, and _love_ , the loneliness hurt so much more.   
  
Harry withdrew into himself as the days passed, and, unbeknownst to Harry, Louis did the same. The days were duller, and nights close to entirely black, because Harry could no more really see enough of Louis to be bright.   
  
Zayn would try to comfort Harry by putting on amazing light shows, but Harry couldn't forget about the way Louis had just. . . abandoned him like that. No one had ever done that. No one had ever been close enough to Harry to hurt him like that before.   
  
Harry grew dimmer and dimmer. His glow wasn't even visible anymore. Harry knew he was close to finished. He knew he couldn't go on without Louis anymore.  
  
Harry felt himself start to. . . drift off into space. He was lonely, abandoned, and dark.   
  
On the other side of Liam's cloud wall, Louis was fuming. As mad as he could be, he was railing against Liam, attempting to burn through his clouds. Liam just kept dogging.   
  
"I need to see Harry, please. Please."   
Liam refused. 

Louis began yelling at Liam, extremely angry. Liam finally realized that he and the others were causing more harm than help, and moved aside to let Louis see Harry.   
  
Harry was so dark that Louis almost thought he somehow wasn't there anymore.   
  
Shining as bright a he could, Louis poured energy back into Harry, brightening him up.   
"Louis, you. . . i thought you. . . i thought you hated me?" Harry asked, slowly revitalized.  
  
"No, I could never," Louis cried, so Happy to see Harry brightening up and really just happy to _see_ him again." Louis explained what the Rain, Wind, and Clouds had done. Harry was angry, but said he might forgive them if they didn't interfere again.   
Louis agreed.   
  
  
Louis and Harry soon found a balance between keeping the world safe and happy, and loving each other, even though it meant they could never really be together.   
They had the most beautiful relationship in all the galaxies, and they told their story of love and fulfillment to all Suns and Moons to come after them.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end :) Also sorry I was drunk and it was three AM when I finished this but yea.


End file.
